You Can Change Me
by kikiva-no
Summary: Berbeda Negara dan berbeda kepribadian namun memiliki kesamaan nasib yang sama, yaitu sama-sama kurang kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu, takdir memang begitu kejam pada mereka tapi bukan berarti takdir juga tak akan pernah menjadi indah, hubungan yang berlika-liku dalam kisah cinta mereka bisakah mereka memegang utuh hubungan yang telah terjalin itu?
1. Chapter 1

**You Can Change Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: ****ini masihlah sinopsis dari ceritanya, saya sengaja bikin sinopsisnya dulu agar bisa lebih mudah dipahami jalan ceritanya nanti**

…**o…o…o…**

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang putri dari Negara kecil yang bernama Hanagakure. SebuahNegara yang berpopulasi penduduk mungkin tidak lebih dari 3000 jiwa. Walaupun termasuk Negara kecil, Negara Hanagakure adalah salah satu Negara makmur dan salah satu dari yang terindah di Dunia, seperti nama nya Negara tersebut memiliki berbagai jenis bunga, dan di sepanjang jalanpun terlalu banyak di jumpai padang bunga yang tumbuh liar namun tertanam rapi dan indah.

Hanagakure dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang baik hati Haruno Kizashi, dan memiliki seorang ratu yang lemah lembut Haruno Mebuki, juga memiliki seorang putri cantik yang tentu saja berkpribadian duplikat ayah ibunya. Ya Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cantik jelita lemah lembut dan baik hati.

Sakura sangat bahagia dilahirkan dari keluarga yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya, walaupun dia seorang putri dari keturunan Raja langsung, dia tak pernah di beda-bedakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, dia dididik untuk menganggap seluruh warga Hanagakure adalah saudaranya juga, hingga pada akhirnya Haruno Mebuki menutup usia di umurnya yang ke 29, kanker hati telah merenggut nyawanya di usia muda, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat membuat Haruno Sakura yang pada masa itu masih berusia 8 tahun menjadi terpuruk, Sakura yang dikenal sebagai gadis manis yang periang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis pendiam dan tidak bersemangat lagi, Haruno Kizashi pun tak kalah terpukulnya dengan kematian sang istri namun dia berusaha tegar dan kembali bangkit, dia adalah seorang Raja pemimpin Negeri ini dia harus segera bangkit untuk memimpin Negerinya kembali.

Untuk beberapa saat Haruno Kizashi mencoba menenangkan Sakura dengan mencoba lebih meluangkan waktu bersama putri semata wayangnya itu, Sakura yang saat itu hanya bisa berdiam diri dan hanya bisa menangis jika tiba-tiba teringat dengan mendiang sang ibupun sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa membuka diri kembali, bunga yang sempat kuncup kini mulai kembali memekar, mungkin pepatah itulah yang dapat menggambar kondisi Sakura di masa itu.

Para tetua mendesak agar Kizashi mencari calon istri untuk dijadikan pendamping sekaligus calon Ratu selanjutnya tentu saja Kizashi menolak dia masih sangat mencintai almarhum istrinya, para tetua kembali mendesaknya dengan alasan bahwa Kizashi tak memiliki seorang putra yang akan dijadikan penerusnya kelak, selain itu sebuah Negara membutuhkan seorang Raja dan Ratu sebagai pelengkapnya. Selain masih sangat mencintai almarhum Mebuki, Kizashi juga tak ingin menyakiti hati Sakura jika dia harus menikah lagi, namun saat itu Sakura yang sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa mengatakan pada ayahnya agar ayahnya mengikuti kemauan para tetua, "aku tahu ayah dan aku masih sangat mencintai almarhum ibu, tapi ayah bukan hanya milikku dan ibu melainkan adalah Raja di Negeri ini, milik semua rakyat disini, bersikaplah dengan bijak, menikahlah jika itu dapat menyelamatkn Negara ini yah.. dan aku sudah ikhlas jika itu memang sudah menjadi pilihan yang terbaik bagi kita semua.." ya Haruno Sakura yang kala itu masih gadis cilik berusia bahkan belum genap 10 tahun, tentu saja hati seorang Raja sekaligus ayah mana yang tidak tersentuh mendengar penuturan dari seorang gadis mungilnya.

Akhirnya Khizashi memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, para tetua mengusulkannya untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita dari kalangan bangsawan terpandang di Hanagakure, wanita itu bernama Tsunami, seorang wanita yang awalnya sangat baik dimata Kizashi, bukan karena dia cantik tetapi karena dilihatnya Sakura cepat beradaptasi dan terlihat cepat akrab dengan calon ibu barunya itu, ya akhirnya Kizashi menikah dan Tsunami resmi menjadi Ratu baru di Hanagakure. Semuanya kembali lancar kehidupan Sakura kembali berwarna hingga akhirnya Tsunami mengandung dan melahirkan seorang putra dan di beri nama Inari, Sakura begitu menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu, mereka pun sangat akrab, hingga perlahan-lahan semuanya berubah Tsunami mulai berubah dia hanya memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik bila hanya sedang berada di depan Kizashi, entah ini memang sifatnya yang sebenarnya atau apa tidak begitu jelas, yang jelas dia benar-benar berubah.

Semua terus berlalu hingga suatu hari Kizashi mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan kondisinya begitu krisis sehingga mengalami koma, saat itulah Tsunami berusaha mengambil alih sebagai seorang Ratu sekaligus Raja, hingga puncaknya sampai tega mengasingkan Sakura jauh dari Negara kelahirannya sendiri, ambisinya adalah memiliki segalanya dengan menjadikan Inari sebagai penerus Raja sehingga dengan mudah dia dapat mengatur Inari dengan sesuka hatinya. Baginya kehadiran Sakura hanyalah penghalang bagi Inari.

…**o…o…o…**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra sekaligus penerus dari usaha bisnis sang ayah. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari seorang pengusaha kaya Uchiha Fugaku dan memiliki seorang ibu yang berasal dari Sunagakure Uchiha Mikoto. Selain berasal dari Negara yang berbeda Mikoto juga berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana, hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang istri yang tidak suka berfoya-foya sehingga ketika telah hidup bersama Fugakupun Mikoto masihlah tetap seorang Ibu rumah tangga sederhana yang baik dan lemah lembut, tapi dibalik itu semua karena perbedaan budaya dan status sosial, pernikahan Fugaku dan Mikoto tak direstui oleh berbagai pihak sejak awalnya, terlebih lagi oleh Uchiha Chiyo.

Uchiha Chiyo adalah ibu dari Uchiha Fugaku, anaknya telah menikah dengan Mikoto namun setelah menikahpun Chiyo masih tetap saja tak menyukai Mikoto yang saat itu telah berstatus menjadi istri sah dari Fugaku, hingga akhirnya Mikoto hamil lalu melahirkan Itachi dan Sasuke, sikap Chiyo masih saja tak berubah dan malah semakin gila menentang hubungan anaknya dengan istrinya itu, baginya kehadiran Itachi dan Sasuke adalah penghalang untuk agar secepatnya dia dapat memisahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku. Akhirnya Mikoto menjadi frustasi dari pada di benci lebih baik dia memilih mundur , dengan berat hati dia meminta cerai dari Fugaku untuk kembali ke Sunagakure dengan membawa Itachi dan Sasuke yang saat itu umurnya baru menginjak 9 dan 4 tahun, Fugaku tentu saja tak mengijinkan sang istri yang sangat dicintainya pergi meninggalkan keluarga tersebut, tapi dia juga tak kuasa melihat Mikoto yang semakin hari semakin tersiksa batinnya.

Akhirnya dia mengijinkan dengan berat hati namun dengan Mikoto hanya boleh membawa salah satu dari kedua jagoannya itu, karena sesungguhnya dia juga sangat merasa kehilangan, bagaimana lagi jika ditambah dengan kehilangan kedua anaknya. Mikoto juga tidak tega, setelah berfikir keras Mikoto akhirnya memilih meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berumur 4 tahun untuk tinggal bersama Fugaku di Konoha, Sasuke yang kala itu masih sangat kecil menurutnya akan lebih baik bila tinggal bersama ayahnya yang mempunyai segalanya itu, dia yakin anak bungsunya itu pasti akan bahagia, dan Itachi yang telah berumur 9 tahunpun begitu mengerti perasaan Ibunya, dia telah memilih untuk menjaga Ibunya dan meninggalkan adik kesayangannya untuk hidup bersama ayah yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Hingga puncaknya Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang suka kekerasan, hidup dengan membenci Mikoto yang ia kira telah meninggalkannya dengan sengaja di keluarga ini, walaupun sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat merindukan sosok Mikoto, namun dia membuang jauh-jauh semua kenyataan itu, ditambah hubungan nya yang kurang harmonis bersama Fugaku lalu ditambah dengan Chiyo yang selalu menyalahkannya karena lahir dari seorang Ibu yang berasal dari keluarga miskin dan tidak berpendidikan ditambah lagi dengan masalah berbeda budaya. Hal itu semakin membuat Chiyo sangat anti pada Mikoto.

Kemudian Chiyo berusaha menjodohkan Fugaku dengan seorang kerabat jauhnya wanita itu seorang janda bernama Fujikaze Yukie, Yukie telah memiliki seorang putra bernama Sasori. Sebenarnya Fugaku berharap dengan adanya Yukie, Sasuke bisa menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka yang notabenenya kurang kasih sayang dari seorang Ibu, dan Yukiepun memiliki seorang putra bernama Sasori, mana tahu dengan adanya seorang saudara laki-laki Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih terbuka dan akrab seperti dia bersama Itachi dulu. Fugaku selalu berusaha untuk itu semua walaupun dia sendiri jauh dilubuk hatinya masih sangat mencintai mantan istrinya.

…**o…o…o…**

Hehehe maaf ya minna-san ini masihlah sinopsis dari ceritanya, saya sengaja bikin sinopsisnya dulu agar bisa lebih mudah dipahami jalan ceritanya nanti , mungkin masih banyak kekurangan saya dalam menulis, saya juga masih terlalu junior untuk menulis, mungkin juga bertebaran typo dimana-mana ya, mohon maaf sekali lagi ya, dan kalau masih banyak kekurangan mohon di beri saran dan kritikan agar lebih membangun yah. :D makasih banyak untuk sebelumnya. Happy reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**You Can Change Me**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

…**o…o…o…**

**Braakkk!**

Pintu kamar itupun akhirnya menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke, setelah membantingnya dengan kasar segera dikuncinya. Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan pertengkaran yang baru saja terjadi antara dia dan Fugaku. Fugaku baru saja mengatakan bahwa jika kelakuan Sasuke masih tetap saja seperti seorang berandal di sekolahnya, Fugaku mengancam akan segera memindahkannya ke sekolah lain lagi, Sasuke sudah terlalu muak dengan kata-kata pindah sekolah. Bagaimana tidak dia yang masih belum genap 17 tahun sudah mengalami 6 kali pindah sekolah di sekolahmenengah atasnya ini, rekornya di sekolah menengah atas sudah mengalahi rekornya di sekolah menengah pertamanya yang hanya 2 kali pindah. Sasuke benar-benar frustasi jika pindah sekolah berarti dia akan segera menjadi murid baru lagi dan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian di lingkungan baru. Resiko orang tampan.

Setelah memejamkan mata beberapa saat Sasuke kembali memijit pelipis matanya, "sial!" geramnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kali ini dia benar-benar lelah untuk menghadapi amukan sang ayah, Sasuke kembali teringat tentang kejadian kemarin siang, dia baru saja mematahkan hidung seorang siswa tahun ke tiga, seniornya di sekolah. Sasuke kesal karena sang senior tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mengatainya bahwa dia sangat pintar mencari-cari perhatian seluruh penghuni di penjuru sekolah dengan bersikap seenaknya saja, padahal dia sendiri masihlah anak bawang di sekolah itu, begitulah anggapan sang senior dan langsung membuat sang Uchiha bungsu kalap, tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung di hajarnya sang senior tanpa ampun.

"Kau kudidik sejak kecil, mengikuti kelas bela diri, bukan untuk bersikap sok jagoan, apa kau mau membunuh ayahmu ini secara perlahan hah? Jika kau masih bersikap seperti ini tak ada pilihan kau akan kupindahkan lagi dari lingkungan itu sampai kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana cara menjadi seorang anak yang baik."

Kata-kata Fugaku bagaikan sengatan listrik bagi Sasuke, bagaimana tidak sang ayah sama sekali tak bisa melihat atas dasar apa Sasuke menghajar seniornya itu, tentu saja karena bajingan itu yang mencari-cari masalah duluan dengannya. Dia menjual tentu saja Sasuke membeli, jangan sekali-kali membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, atau jika memang dia sudah tak sayang nyawanya lagi.

Karena kelelahan akhirnya sang bungsu Uchiha ini pun tertidur pulas.

…**o…o…o…**

Bunga-bunga rojas yang masih kuncup itu kini lagi-lagi kembali meneteskan embun, Haruno Sakura terus memperhatikan salah satu bunga yang berada di balkon apartemen melalu jendela kamarnya, ini adalah kebiasaannya setiap membuka mata dia pasti akan memperhatikan perkembangan bunga kesayangannya yang baru di tanamnya 2 minggu lalu itu. Gadis musim semi itu kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya paling tidak dengan begini Sakura dapat sedikit mengurangi kesepiannya, dapat merasakan bahwa bukan hanya dia sendiri makhluk hidup yang tumbuh dan bernafas di kamarnya ini.

Setelah puas memandangi perkembangan bunganya itu, kini Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Genap sudah 2 minggu gadis itu tinggal dan bersekolah di Konoha, entah apa alasannya yang jelas Tsunami mengurus kepindahan Sakura dari sekolahnya yang lama dan mengirimnya ke Konoha, padahal jarak dari Hanagakure ke Konohagakure bukanlah dekat itu bisa sampai memakan waktu 8 hari dengan menggunakan kapal, hanya kapal satu-satunya alternative karena Hanagakure tak memiliki Bandara bahkan pesawat.

Kini genap sudah 2 minggu dia tinggal dan bersekolah di Konoha, tak lupa dimasukkannya sebuah pita yang manis kedalam tasnya, itu akan diberikannya kepada salah satu temannya sebagai kado.

**Semoga Tenten-san menyukainya.**

Kemudian segera ditelusurinya jalanan Konoha dengan bus menuju sekolahnya yang baru. Di sepanjang jalan pun dia terus saja memandang ke jendela. Maklum, gadis itu masih belum terlalu menghapal jalan yang ada di sekitarnya, tak sampai 20 menit bus yang ditumpangi Sakura telah sampai di halte terdekat menuju **KHS** sekolah barunya.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriak seorang gadis di seberang jalan. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah suara.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning dengan bola mata shapirenya tengah mengisyaratkan agar Sakura tetap disitu karena dia akan menyusul ketempat Sakura berada.

"Hah… hah… ohayouhh Sakurah hah…" gadis berbola mata shapire itu menyapa Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah bagaimana tidak, dia berlarian di sepanjang jembatan penyeberang jalan menuju ke halte bus dimana Sakura berada, dari halte itu dengan berjalan kaki mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai di sekolahnya.

"Ohayouh Ino," Balas gadis itu ramah.

"Hah.. c'mon beib." Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka berlarian menuju Sekolah.

"Ada apa Ino! Kenapa terburu-buru?" Sakura heran melihat gelagat gadis yang baru dikenalnya 2 minggu itu.

"Aku belum bikin peer kalkulus!" Ino menepuk jidatnya.

"Ayo cepat Sakura aku harus menyelesaikan di kelas sebelum Kurenai-sensei tiba."

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia tetap berpegangan tangan bersama Ino, dan yang ada di fikiran Ino adalah waktu yang seharusnya ditempuh 10 menit harus bisa ditempuh dalam jarak waktu 4 menit.

…o…o…o…

Seorang gadis bermahkota indigo sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali membalikkan halaman demi halaman di buku pelajaran kalkulusnya.

"Ohayouh Hinata hah… sampai jugah.." sapa Ino pada Hinata segera setelah dia dan Sakura berada di kelas.

"I-ino-chan? Kau begitu terburu-buru?' sama seperti Sakura tadi, gadis berponi dan berambut lurus sepinggang itu juga heran melihat Ino yang biasanya santai kini malah jadi datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah.

"Dia belum mengerjakan tugas kalkulusnya," Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Ino segera menuju ke bangku Hinata, "Hinata pinjamkan aku peer mu dong.." Ino memohon sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kasihani aku," Tambahnya lagi dengan mata puppy eyes andalannya.

Hinata jadi tak tega segera diberikan buku tulisnya pada Ino. Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabat barunya itu.

…**o…o…o…**

**Pk 16.15 sore itu juga.**

Setelah puas memukul lelaki tersebut Sasuke langsung berbalik untuk meninggakan tempat itu, namun sesuatu membuat Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit tersentak, seorang gadis berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di hadapannya, gadis bermahkota soft-pink itu sepertinya sedang asyik membaca buku yang ada di genggamannya, dari ekspresinya terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu masih belum sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi disini, ekspresi gadis berbola mata emerald itu langsung berubah ketika dia menutup buku musiknya.

Perubahan ekspresinya sangat terlihat jelas, seketika wajahnya menjadi pucat, tangannya bergetar sepertinya dia ketakutan karena melihat pemuda yang sedang babak belur itu terkapar diatas rumput. Sasuke tak ambil pusing, dengan santainya pemuda itu berjalan malah hampir melewati gadis itu, dilihatnya tubuh dan tangan gadis itu menjadi bergetar semakin hebat, sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya, sedikit tergesa-gesa segera meninggalkan taman itu.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu tajam, sampai gadis itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut, segera berjalan melewati pepohonan dari taman yang mengarah langsung ke pintu koridor menuju pintu keluar dari gedung sekolah, sebenarnya si gadis masih berada di situ, dia bersembunyi di belakang pintu yang mengarah ke koridor, namun Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu sedikit shock, setelah yakin pemuda mengerikan itu telah pergi, dia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya ingin memeriksa keadaan lelaki yang telah babak belur itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya takut-takut, sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda yang sedang terkapar itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakuraaaaaaaa kau dimanaaaaaa?"

Suara gadis diseberang sana terlihat sedikit histeris, kontan saja reflek Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, setelah itu dia dekatkan kembali ke telinga kanannya.

"a-ano Ino-chan aku saat ini.." gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Ada apa?acara suprisenya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi dan kau belum sampai disini, apa halaman belakang sekolah terlalu jauh dari ruang club musikmu itu? Huh.." keluh Ino panjang lebar dari seberang telefon.

"A-ah Ino-chan? Maaf tapi aku.. ada seseorang yang terluka disini, maksudku seorang pria dia terluka parah aku harus b-bagaimana?!" panik Sakura.

"Apa?seorang pria? Kau bersama seorang pria dan dia terluka? Kau apakan memangnya?" Ino memberikan peranyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ino!jangan bercanda? H-hiks.." gadis itu mulai menangis.

"Sakura kau dimana? Aku akan kesana, dan Sakura? Jangan menangis," Khawatir Ino.

"Aku berada di taman sekolah Ino.."

"Baik tunggu aku sebentar," Perintah Ino.

"B-baik.." Sakura menutup ponselnya, air matanya telah meleleh dari kedua bola matanya, dia benar-benar takut dan panik pasalnya pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri dan kepalanya berdarah serta pipinya babak belur.

Dia mencoba membangunkan pemuda itu kembali, kali ini sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit tersadar,cowok itu menggerak-gerakkan matanya yang masih tertutup, lalu membukanya secara perlahan. Sakura sangat terkejut, belum sempat Sakura menanyakan identitasnya pemuda itu malah menutup kedua matanya kembali.

"K-kau tak apa?" dengan tangan kanannya Sakura kembali menepuk-nepuk ragu pipi kiri pemuda itu.

Kali ini si pemuda tidak merespon sama sekali, sepertinya dia telah benar-benar pingsan.

"Sakuraaa!"

Reflek Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang,menuju arah suara.

Ino segera menghampiri Sakura. "bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa dengannya Sakura?" Ino langsung mengambil posisi di samping kiri pemuda tersebut. Di perhatikannya dengan seksama kewajah pemuda itu, gadis itu pun terkejut dan mengatup kedua tangannya di mulutnya.

"Ino kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Dia kan murid kelas 2-c?" Ino sedikit ragu, dipegangnya dagu pemuda itu untuk memastikan.

"Hey tak salah lagi dia Nagato-kun!" serunya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, namanya terdengar begitu asing.

Aayo kita bawa dia ke ruang UKS"

Ino sedikit mengangkat badan pemuda itu, tapi dia tidak kuat memapahnya. Sakura langsung membantu Ino. Akhirnya dengan susah payah mereka memapah pria yang telah diketahui bernama Nagato itu, memang saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.30 karena jam pulang sekolah adalah pukul 15.00 kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi sudah banyak yang pulang.

Hanya sebagian saja yang mempunyai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang masih berada di sekitaran sekolah, tapi sialnya kenapa sepanjang jalan menuju ruang UKS, tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Setelah sampai di ruang UKS mereka segera menitipkan Nagato kepada Shizune salah satu asisten dokter yang sedang berjaga diruang UKS.

"Syukurlah luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segera sadar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa sampai seperti ini kondisinya?" Tanya Shizune.

"A-aku-" Sakura teringat pada pria berambut raven yang ketangkap basah baru saja berlaku kasar terhadap Nagato tadi, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi Sakura tidak ingin ikut campur, tatapan mata pria itu. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Saki?" panggilan Ino segera menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menemukannya dia sudah tergeletak di atas rumput di taman sekolah.."

Shizune mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, kalian sudah bisa pulang, lagi pula aku sudah menghubungi orang tuanya, mereka sedang dijalan menuju kemari." Shizune tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu.

"Tidak, biarkan kami disini sambil menunggunya sadar sust-"

"B-baik suster kami akan segera pulang, terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu." Sakura memotong perkataan Ino, segera membungkuk sopan pada asisten dokter itu, dan langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar dri ruangan UKS.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kenapa kau..?" Ino tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dia begitu heran melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Ino-chan aku ingin pulang.." wajahnya begitu pucat dan terlihat setitik air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ino semakin heran dibuatnya, tapi gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju halte bus. Sesampai di halte bus Ino langsung menelfon Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata?"

"Ino-chan? Kenapa kau tak ikut?"

"Iya kami minta maaf, tadi terjadi sesuatu, ada sedikit masalah, tapi sudah diselesaikan kok."

"Terasa sepi tidak ada kalian.."

"Hahaha iya-iya kan aku sudah minta maaf, sampaikan pada Tenten kami menyesal karena tak bisa ikut memberi kejutan ulang tahun padanya ya."

"Baiklah, ohiya dimana Sakura-chan?"

"Baiklah ini dia." Ino menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan."

"Sakura-chan juga tidak ikut..?"

"Maaf ya Hina.."sesal Sakura.

"Tak apa, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Besok kalian ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi ya.."

"Hm iya.. dan Tenten-san.." Sakura terdengar ragu dari nada suaranya.

"Tak apa akan kusampaikan salam kalian padanya." Kekeh Hinata di seberang telfon.

"Kami disini juga sudah selesai memberikan kejuatan untuknya, ini juga sudah mau pulang, sudah dulu ya Sakura sayaaaang."

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk, walaupun dia sadar Hinata tak akan dapat melihatnya. ***klik*** Sakura menutup ponsel Ino, dan segera mengembalikannya, tiba-tiba sebuah bus berhenti, mereka menaiki bus yang berbeda karena memang rumah mereka tak searah. Kali ini Ino yang menaiki bus yang ada di halte tempat Sakura menunggunya tadi pagi, sedangkan Sakura gantian harus berjalan melewati jembatan penyeberangan jalan agar sampai di halte yang ada di seberang jalan untuk jalur menuju ke apartemennya.

Sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Saki.. jangan menangis lagi, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telfon aku ya.." Ino berpesan pada Sakura, dia sedikit khawatir meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya yang menurutnya sedikit cengeng itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "tentu saja Ino."

Akhirnya Ino menaiki bus yang mengarah ke jalur rumahnya, meninggalkan Sakura di halte bersama beberapa manusia lainnya yang sedang menunggu bus juga.

…**o…o…o…**

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Kyaaa~" Hinata tiba-tiba berteriak histeris ketika dia baru saja sampai di kelas.

"S-sakura, I-inoo," Panggilnya terbata setelah dilihat kedua orang temannya sudah berada dikelas, Hinata segera menuju ke tengah-tengah diantara meja Sakura dan Ino, meja Sakura dan Ino memang bersampingan, sedangkan Hinata duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Tumben kau telat?" Ino terheran-heran.

"Tadi aku.." wajah Hinata memerah dia segera mengatup kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa sih Hinata? Kau sakit ya?" Ino tetap berkonsentrasi pada kaca bermotif hello kitty yang sedang berada di tangannya. Ternyata dia sedang mencoba mascara barunya.

"Hinata lihat, baguskan?" katanya sambil mengerjapkan bulu matanya centil.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya melihat Hinata yang masih saja menutpi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Naruto-kun.." Hinata berujar pelan, lalu dia menurunkan kedua tangan yang sedang menutupi wajahnya, lalu dia menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Aku tadi berpaspasan dengannya dijalan menuju kelas.." Hinata bercerita dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Terlihat jelas sepertinya dia sangat malu bertemu dengan naruto. Sakura yang masi memegang buku pelajaran di tangannya, juga mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, pasalnya dia tidak kenal dengan pria yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Siapa tadi namaya? Naru siapa?" Ino mencoba mengingat ingat.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata menjawab pelan.

"Ah iya Naruto mana sih, Matsuri bilang Naruto itu sekelas dengan kekasihnya ya?"

"K-kita mau kemana?" Hinata memekik pelan saat Ino tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat si Narutomu itu." Setelah memberi tahu maksudnynya kepada Hinata , Ino segera menoleh kearah Sakura juga.

"Benarkan Sakura?" tambahnya pada Sakura.

"Ha? T-tentu saja." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura juga. Dia segera membawa Sakura dan Hinata keluar kelas, bahkan Sakura pun tak sempat menyimpan buku pelajarannya.

Mereka berlari di dalam genggaman kedua tangan Ino, melewati koridor berbagai kelas dua lainnya 2-D, 2-C, 2-B lalu Ino berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kelas yang diatasnya terdapat papan yang bertulis 2-A.

Dia masih ingat Matsuri pernah bercerita bahwa Naruto itu berada di kelas 2-A berada di kelas yang sama dengan Gaara.

"Yang mana orangnya?" Ino segera bertanya ketika ketiga gadis itu telah sampai di pintu kelas 2-A.

"Y-yang itu.." tunjuk Hinata pada segerombolan lelaki yang sedang berada di kelas itu.

"Yang mana?" sanggah Ino, "yang bertubuh buntal itu?"

Hinata langsung bergeleng cepat "b-bukan. Itu yang sedang memakai ear-phone itu." Hinata menunjuk malu-malu. Ino dan Sakura langsung tahu pria mana yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

Pria berambut kuning terang itu dari stylenya kelihatan bahwa mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari murid-murid bandel di sekolah ini terlihat dari gaya seragamnya, kemejanya dibiarkan setengah masuk dan setengah keluar, ada 3 kancing yang mungkin memang sengaja tidak dikancing dibiarkan terbuka di kemeja putihnya, diselipkan dasi yang lumayan longgar, serta dia tidak memakai almamater sekolah.

"Tipe berandalan ternyata." Komentar Ino, Hinata tak menggubrisnya, dia terlalu malu untuk memperhatikan Naruto.

"Eh dia melihat kita!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, Hinata langsung membalikkan badan, menghadap kekoridor. Wajahnya semakin bertambah merah padam.

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu memang berjalan kearah pintu, dan lebih tepatnya memang kearah mereka bertiga. Sampai di pintu dia melewati Ino, lalu sampai di depan Hianta.

"Hai.." sapa naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragam sekolahnya. "boleh kita bertukaran nomor telepon?"

Hinata lumayan terkejut mendengarnya. Belum sempat hinata menjawab, Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Hinata dan ternyata melewatinya. Lebih tepatnya, berhenti di depan sakura. Pada saat itu posisi sakura tepat dibelang hinata. Sakura langsung terkejut. Ternyata, yang dimaksud bertukaran nomor telefon oleh naruto adalah sakura.

**Jadi dari tadi yang di sapanya adalah S-sakura-chan?**

Sakura sedikit takut dan memundurkan diri berapa langkah, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke kelas. Dia langsung berbalik badan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hinata!" panggil Ino, Ino segera mengejarnya.

Sakura juga ingin menyusul Hinata belum sempat dia berbalik badan, dia bertubrukkan dengan seseorang yang tepat di belakang jalannya, seorang pria. Sakura menoleh terkejut.

"M-maaf." Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, gadis itu lebih terkejut lagi karena pemuda yang ditabraknya barusan adalah pemuda yang kemarin sore dilihatnya, pemuda yang ketangkap basah baru saja menghajar seorang murid laki-laki sampai laki-laki itu hampir sekarat, tatapan matanya yang setajam elang masih terlihat sama dengan kemarin sore, pemuda itu diam saja masih berdiri sambil memegang tas ransel yang dijinjing di bahu sebelah kirinya. Pria itu menatapnya tajam. Sakura sekali lagi menunduk, dan kemudian langsung melewati pria itu.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto, tapi Sakura langsung berlari tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi, sedangkan pria berambut raven dan bermata onix kelam itu tidak bergeming, hanya sedikit menoleh kesamping, lalu Naruto menegurnya.

"Hoi Teme, kenapa kau baru datang." Naruto menepuk pelan bahu kanan Sasuke dan langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku dobe." Dengusnya kesal lalu berjalan masuk kekelas.

"Ohh ayolah kau kenapa lagi sih Teme, kapan sih aku menggganggumu man?"

"Kau berisik." Sasuke menjawab pelan terus melangkah kedalam kelas.

"Dasar, teman perhatian malah dibilang berisik." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan segera menyusul Sasuke kedalam kelas.

…**o…o…o..**

"Hinata tunggu!" Ino langsung menggapai tangan Hinata yang sedang berlari didepannya, otomatis Hinata pun ikut berhenti.

"Kau kenapa sih? Hah.. hah.." Tanya Ino kehabisan nafas karna baru saja kejar-kejaran.

"Aku.." belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Sakura langsung berhenti tepat di belakang Ino, nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Ino langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura, Hinata pun menatapnya juga.

"Sakura aku.." Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hinata?" Sakura terlihat sangat kuatir.

Belum sempat Sakura berbicara lagi Hinata langsung bicara duluan, "tak apa aku mengerti, sepertinya Naruto-kun tertarik padamu." Hinata tersenyum hambar.

Sakura langsung menggeleng cepat.

"S-sudahlah tidak apa, ayo kita kembali kekelas.." Hinata tersenyum hambar dan langsung berjalan pelan meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

Ino pun langsung mengekori dan tentu saja dengan tangan kanannya dia menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura. Sakura pun hanya mengikuti sambil menunduk.

**Tidak sungguh! Pasti bukan seperti itu Hinata!**

…**o…o…o…**

**Bersambung**

…**o…o…o…**

Yeyy akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan saya, eh emangnya kapan pernah berjumpa dengan saya ya -.-

Hahaha maaf ya kalau ceritanya gaje, ooc, dan bertebaran typo gini, ini fanfic pertama saya, pengalaman pertama menjadi author hehehe.

Mohon saran dan kritikannya ya, agar saya bisa tahu dimana kekurangan saya agar bisa lebih memperbaiki untuk chapter kedepannya

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can Change Me**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Sudah 4 hari berlalu, mungkin secara kasat mata tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam hubungan pertemanan mereka, namun Haruno Sakura merasa bahwa Hinata yang selalu tak banyak bicara malah terlihat semakin pendiam, bukan Sakura saja tetapi Ino juga merasakan keganjilan itu, mereka sama-sama tak berani membahas tentang kejadian di tempo hari yang diyakini adalah penyebab sang gadis Hyuga itu terlihat lesu.

Disaat semua terlarut ke dalam dimensi pemahaman dalam karakter nada, suasana hati putri sulung Haruno Kizashi ini malah terus menerus mengambang, didera goncangan ombak kegelisahan dia kini tak dapat lagi merespon mata pelajaran sejarah musik yang biasanya sangat digilainya, sebab saat ini ada hal lain yang berada di luar jalur pelajaran sedang difikirnya serius.

**Ya aku harus melakukan ini.**

"Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran kita akhiri disini." Tayuya-sensei menutup buku paket yang ada di tangannya.

"Jangan lupa mengulangi lagi di rumah masing-masing karena minggu depan aku akan mengadakan ulangan, paham?"

"Baik.." jawab para siswa dan siswi serentak. Tayuya segera meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Hinata temani aku makan pancake ya? Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin." Entah sejak kapan Ino sudah berada di sebelah meja Hinata.

Hinata menoleh. Namun tatapannya begitu sayu.

Sebenarnya bukan pancake lah yang membuat Ino ingin mengajak Hinata keluar tetapi karena dia melihat Hinata yang menjadi murung beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Aku membawa bento.." jawab Hinata pelan, "dan.. ingin makan di kelas saja.." tambahnya jauh lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

Jika saja Ino tak berada di samping kiri dan Sakura yang tengah duduk di depan mejanya mungkin mereka tak akan dengar.

"Kau membawa bento? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita makan di taman saja tapi sebelumnya temani aku beli pancake dulu di kantin ya."

Ino berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata, dia harus bisa membujuknya. Mungkin saja berada di luar bisa membuat Hinata merasa lebih baik.

"Sakura bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju lagipula aku juga membawa bekal, kita ke taman saja."

Mereka berjalan keluar kelas dengan bento yang berada ditangan, namun sebelum menuju taman Ino ingin menyinggahi kantin dulu membeli pancake guna mempelancar aktingnya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Hey!" seru seorang gadis tiba-tiba, kedua gadis itu segera menoleh.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu." Kekeh gadis itu. "ah Tenten aku disini!" serunya lagi kepada seorang temannya yang berada di kejauhan. Gadis itu sepertinya kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Matsuri kau kebiasaan, aku kira kau sudah duluan pergi." Setelah sampai Tenten segera melipat kedua tangannya kesal, lalu dia menoleh kearah 2 gadis yang sedang disapa oleh temannya tadi.

"Hey. Tumben sekali hanya berdua, dimana Ino?" dia kini tersenyum ramah kepada 2 gadis itu.

"Dia sedang memesan pancake." Sakura menunjuk ke antrian makanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya. Sangat manis sekali, aku sangat menyukainya Sakura." Gadis itu masih tersenyum ramah sambil menunjuk poni cokelat bagian kanan miliknya.

"terima kasih telah menggunakannya." Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Matsuri berteriak kecil memanggil nama seseorang. Dan sukses membuat 3 pasang mata gadis lainnya menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Nanti ada latihan basket tidak?" tanya Matsuri yang entah kapan suda berada di samping pria nanas itu.

"Ada kenapa?"

"Dia ikut tidak?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Gaara? Hari ini sepertinya dia tak ikut. Dia tadi juga tidak masuk katanya sedang terserang flu." Shikamaru menguap dan mengakibatkan terlihat bercak air di kedua belah matanya.

"A-apa? Dia tak bilang padaku.." terlihat jelas wajah Matsuri yang tadinya menggebu-gebu kini menjadi lesu.

"Kau seperti tak mengenalnya saja, sudahlah maklumi saja. kau harus siap menerima kebiasaannya.."

"Shikamaru sialan, kenapa lama sekali hanya memesan cola-cola saja. Huh." Terdengar suara pemuda lain di belakang Matsuri.

"Oh Naruto ternyata, pantas berisik." Komentar Matsuri setelah menoleh kebelakang, "eh? Ada Sasuke-kun juga?"

Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Cerewet." Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau juga sama." Matsuri menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Gaara hari ini tak ada bersama kami, jadi jangan sok dekat-dekat." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Matsuri.

"Dih siapa juga yang mau dekat-dekat, itu temanku ada disana." Matsuri menunjuk ke arah 4 orang gadis cantik yang ada di seberangnya, ternyata Ino sudah kembali dengan pancake ditangannya.

Sekilas Sakura bertemu pandang dengan pemuda raven yang berada tepat di samping Naruto, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Mata itu masih terlihat sama dengan sebelumnya, begitu dingin dan kelam.

Sakura tahu itu hanya perasaannya namun hal itu benar-benar membuatnya tak berani menoleh ke sana lagi. Sekarang dia hanya memperhatikan Hinata, dan sekarang dia semakin sadar bahwa sangat jelas Hinata terlihat murung. Biasanya dia pasti akan antusias jika menyangkut lelaki berkulit tan dengan kumis kucing itu, namun kali ini gadis itu tak merespon malah menunduk saja sambil meremas kotak bento yang berada di pegangannya.

"Baik-baik aku kesana dulu, bye!" Matsuri melambaikan tangannya singkat kepada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Oh Ino sudah dapat pancakenya ya." Matsuri tersenyum lebar ketika sudah berada di sisi ke empat orang gadis itu.

"Begitulah, oh ya kami ingin ke taman apa kalian ingin ikut?" tawar Ino.

"Aduh sepertinya tak bisa, kesini hanya untuk membeli makanan ringan, setelah itu akan kembali ke kelas. Mau membahas kembali tugas kimia minggu lalu." Tenten menjelaskan.

"Setelah jam istirahat Asuma-sensei akan mengadakan ulangan." Sambung Matsuri.

"Oh begitukah, baiklah sampai jumpa." Setelah melambaikan tangan mereka segera berpisah.

Saat mereka sudah berada di sekitar taman sekolah, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Sakura menggaruk pipinya gugup.

"Baik kami menunggu disitu ya." Ino menunjuk kesebuah bangku panjang putih yang dipayungi beberapa buah pohon.

Sakura langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Kelas 2 C

"Ah kenapa sulit sekali, kimia benar-benar membuat otak ku pusing." Begitu frustasi Matsuri menempelkan jidatnya ke atas meja.

"Matsuri?" Sakura sudah berada di pintu kelasnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke tengah-tengah diantara meja Matsuri dan Tenten yang memang bersebelahan.

"Sakura kau mencariku eh? ada apa?" Matsuri langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Begini.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Sakura meremas jarinya ragu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" sambung Tenten heran.

Sakura masih dengan diamnya dan tanpa sadarnya dia masih meremas jarinya, terlalu sangat kelihatan kalau saat ini dia sedang dilanda gugup.

Matsuri segera berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura, katakan saja pada kami. Mungkin saja kami bisa membantumu?"

"T-tidak begini kalian kenal dengan Naruto kan?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"S-sakura kenapa kau berlarian?" Hinata merasa khawatir melihat Sakura yang baru saja kembali.

"Tidak-tidak." Sakura mengibas-ngibasan tangannya.

"Haha kau pasti laparkan, nih.." Ino segera menyodorkan kotak bento Sakura ketika melihat sang pemilik telah duduk manis di sebelah kanan Hinata.

"Terimakasih."

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terus menopang kedua dagunya sambil sesekali menukar lantunan musik yang sedang mengalun di balik ipodnya.

"Teme, nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada kegiatan tidak?" entah sejak kapan putra tunggal pemilik Namikaze's Hotel itu sudah duduk manis di sisi kiri meja Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Aku ingin main basket, Gaara kan sedang terkena flu, sedangkan Shikamaru katanya mau pergi kencan. Kau dan Sai temani aku ya." Cengir Naruto lebar.

"Tidak janji."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku ada latihan karate." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada jendela, tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap basah ketiga orang gadis itu yang sedang menikmati bekal makanannya di taman hijau.

"Jangan dilihat terus nanti kau naksir." Si jabrik kuning langsung cekikikan tak jelas.

Sasuke langsung menatapnya kesal, omong kosong apa ini? Sungguh kalau saja si jabrik kuning ini bukanlah sahabatnya pasti dia sudah mendapatan 3 buah benjolan di atas kulit kepalanya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Jadi aku benar? Kau tertarik pada salah satunya eh?" goda Naruto pada Uchiha bungsu itu lagi.

"Urusai" satu kata yang Sasuke ucapkan sukses membuat Naruto semain cekikikan.

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke ipod yang sedang dipegangnya, kembali mengganti alunan lagu yang sedang berputar.

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "ah yaya terserah kau saja deh." Lalu dia kembali asik dengan komik yang berada di tangannya.

Di balik lantunan musik keras yang sedang mengalun di telinganya, Sasuke begitu kesal dengan perkataan Naruto, suka? Jangan harap pernah.

Ketika melihat si gadis kurus dengan rambut mencolok itu hanya membuat dia teringat kembali dengan kejadian 5 hari yang lalu, bukankah gadis beriris aquamarine itu yang telah menangkap basah aksinya?

"Sebaiknya dia bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai wanita." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia tidak suka bila ada orang yang memergoki aksinya ketika menghajar para bajingan.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Mau kemana kau." Suara berat itu menghentikan langkah pemuda raven yang baru saja beberapa langkah melewati dirinya.

Si raven terlihat cuek dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pria setengah baya yang kini sudah menutup koran yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak usah datang ketempat latihan, kau tidak kuizinkan mengikuti kelas beladiri selama sebulan penuh."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Kau selalu bertindak semaumu." Lontarnya pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada pria setengah baya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ini semua karena ulah siapa? Kau tahu siapa yang kau pukuli beberapa hari yang lalu itu? Ayahnya adalah teman bisnis ku."

"Penting kali sepertinya sampai kau melupakanku. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja anaknya kau angat menjadi anakmu juga."

Fugaku memicit pelipis matanya.

"Berhentilah kau benar-benar membuat ku stres.. berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Aku belum genap 17 tahun, tentu saja aku masih belum dewasa, apa lagi jika itu di matamu."

Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Hal itu membuat Fugaku kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Tidak usah cemas, sudah pasti aku tak akan diizinkan masuk, Ayah pasti sudah menelepon kesana lebih dulu bukan. Ayah pasti sangat puas sekarang."

Fugaku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara secara baik-baik dengan putra bungsunya itu.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan mansion mewah keluarga Uchiha.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Gadis itu menjadi kuatir, dia segera bersiap-siap dan menuju ke apartemen milik kekasihnya.

Gaara membuka pintunya, penampilannya berantakan. Hidungnya sangat merah dan kedua matanya begitu berair. Namun seperti biasa masih tak dapat mengurangi kadar ketampanan yang tercipta jelas di wajahnya pucatnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari." Ujarnya pelan, begitu datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Gaara-kun kenapa kau tak mengangkat panggilanku di telfon, dan kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau terserang flu." Cemasnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan ini cuma flu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemas, bahkan aku tidak dikabari."

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah sekarang izinan aku memasak sup untukmu." Gadis itu menunjukkan barang belanjaan yang berada di tangannya.

"Sebelum kesini tadi melewati supermarket, sekalian saja aku belanja."

"Ini hanya flu biasa. Jangan terlalu berlebihan.."

"Mana bisa dipercaya bahkan kau menyembunyikannya dariku." gadis itu merajuk kesal.

Kini gantian pemuda itu yang menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau." Gaara meninggalkannya di pintu, Matsuri tahu bahwa berarti dia sudah diizinkan masuk.

**Setelah merasakan sup buatanku kau pasti akan segera sembuh.**

Gadis itu jadi senyum-senyum sendiri dan segera mengunci kembali pintu apartemen milik kekasihnya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

**Maaf panggilan yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan mencoba beberapa saat lagi.**

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah Ibu benar-benar sibuk?"

Dia Cuma ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya. Tidak terlalu berlebihan bukan? Tapi sepertinya Tsunami terlalu sibuk untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya. Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel bernuansa pink itu kedalam tas yang sedang dikenakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah kurasa harus berangkat sekarang." Gumamnya setelah menoleh ke jam tangannya.

Gadis itu sudah siap dengan kaos pink di padu dengan rok selutut berwarna putih juga tidak lupa tas slempang beludru putihnya. Segera menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

Perjalanan dengan bus tidak memakan waktu yang cukup lama, menuju lapangan basket yang dimaksud oleh Matsuri hanyalah memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit saja. Setelah sampai gadis itu segera menuju ke dalam lapangan.

Dia melihat dari pinggirang lapangan, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap kebiruannya, sedang berkeringat habis-habisan. Saat ini sedang mendribble bola basketnya bersiap melemparkannya ke dalam ring. Sakura mencari-cari sosok pemuda berambut kuning, namun dia masih belum menemukannya. Tak ada seorangpun hanya pemuda pemilik bola mata hitam pekat itu yang sedang bermain baket sendirian di dalam lapangan.

"Apa sebaiknya menunggu saja? Mungkin yang bernama Naruto sedang keluar sebentar." Sakura membesarkan hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai ciut, karena seseorang yang sedang berada di dalam lapangan adalah pemuda dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

Sasuke terus mendribble bola namun karena merasa lelah sekaligus risih diperhatikan terus, Sasuke menghentikan permainannya sebentar. Berjalan pelan menuju ke bangku panjang yang kebetulan sedang diduduki oleh Sakura, bermaksud untuk mengambil air mineral yang berada di dalam tasnya.

Sakura melhat ke jam tangannya, tanpa sadar 1 setengah jam sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Sakura tak berani berbicara pada pemuda itu namun dia juga tak mungkin menunggu disini, karena hari sudah mulai sore. Akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"M-maaf.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang sedang merogoh ke dalam isi tasnya menoleh kearah gadis itu sebentar. Lalu kembali sibuk membongkar isi ranselnya. Setelah menemukan air mineral yang dicarinya, tanpa buang waktu segera diteguknya.

Sakura pun bangun dari bangku panjang itu.

"A-ano aku sedang ada perluh dengan namikaze-san namun dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya apa dia tidak datang hari ini?" Sakura bertanya sambil meremas tangannya yang sudah mulai basah oleh keringat.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-ah maksudku.. begini, eto.. apa k-kau mengetahui dia dimana saat ini?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut. Gadis itu masih saja menunduk.

Sasuke terus meneguk air mineral itu hingga tersisa seperempat saja.

"Mana ku tahu, aku bukan baby sisternya." Suara baritone itu terdengar singkat saat dia menutup botol air mineral yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Huh?" gadis itu kebingungan dan mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

Sasuke kembali meraih bola basket yang tadi diletakkannya di samping tas ransel biru miliknya.

"Dia baru saja kembali sebelum kau datang.." Pemuda itu ternyata menjawab pelan pertanyaannya dan segera berjalan kembali ke lapangan basket.

"Benarkah.. ? t-tapi?"

Kini Sasuke sudah kembali bermain basket di dalam lapangan.

"Pria itu.." Sakura tidak habis pikir, gadis itu jadi bingung sendiri apa dia harus menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan latihannya atau segera pulang saja sekarang, toh katanya Naruto sudah pulang sebelum Sakura datangkan?

Sakura berjalan pelan bermaksud meninggalkan lapangan namun dia teringat akan sesuatu lalu dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke dalam lapangan lagi.

***Flashback***

"Jadi kau akan bilang langsung padanya?"

"Ya.. mungkin begitulah.. aku akan bicara baik-baik padanya, Hinata begitu menyukainya dia harus tahu itu.."

Matsuri kini menopang dagunya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti Sakura, tapi bila rencana untuk bicara langsung dengan Naruto gagal, aku punya ide kedua."

"Apa rencana berikutnya?"

"Kita kencan dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"A-apa?!" Sakura dan Tenten menjawab bersamaan.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara pada Gaara-kun, namun terkadang dia sangat sulit untuk diajak. Karena itu kalian harus bisa mengajak salah satu dari mereka juga."

"Maksudmu kencan bersama, begitu?!"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja pada akhirnya Hinata yang akan kita pasangkan dengan Naruto. bagaimana?"

***Flashback off***

"Apa bisa melalui dia..? tapi.." gadis itu sangat ragu dia harus memutuskannya sekarang.

Lebih baik dia bersama si pria berambut nanas, namun di mana dia sekarang? Yang ada di sini hanyalah Sasuke seorang. Dia tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Ini demi Hinata." Walaupun masih ragu dia harus memantapkan hatinya.

Sakura kembali menuju ke pinggir lapangan basket dan kemudian dia kembali duduk di bangku panjang merah tadi.

Melihat pemandangan ini seakan dadanya disesaki oleh ribuan jenis kupu-kupu yang ingin menyeruak keluar. Ini begitu aneh, bukankah sebelumnya dia merasa sangat takut jika bertemu dengan pemuda itu? Hatinya memang masih terasa panas, jari-jari dan telapak tangannya juga masih mengeluarkan keringat dingin, namun entah mengapa kali ini dia merasa lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena saat ini dia tidak secara langsung bertatapan dengan mata hitamnya.

Sasuke kembali men-shot bola ke dalam ring, dan lagi-lagi berhasil. Setelah bola jatuh dan bergelinding pemuda itu segera meraihnya, dan berjalan menuju keluar lapangan.

Setelah sadar bahwa Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tas ransel yang memang diletakkannya di sudut kiri kursi, gadis itu segera menghampirinya.

"Hm m-maaf, ada yang ini ku bicarakan."

"Lain kali saja aku tidak punya waktu."

Dia sudah siap dengan tas ransel dan bola basket di tangan kanannya. Kini dia menatap Sakura.

Ditatap seperti itu seketika saja membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi takut kembali. Tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali meremas tangannya yang masih berkeringat dingin.

"H-hanya sebentar tolong dengarkan aku. Ini penting sekali." Katanya sambil menunduk.

Tapi pemuda itu malah berjalan meninggalkannya, Sakura segera menyadarinya.

Sakura tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Berkencanlah denganku!"

Sadar atau tidak kini Sakura telah mengucapkannya.

Cowok itu segera berhenti, Sakura menyusulnya tapi tak berani berhadapan, dia hanya berdiri di belakang punggung pemuda itu.

"Kau.."

Pemuda itu berujar pelan.

"Bahkan tidak kenal siapa aku.."

"E-eh?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kini tinggal Sakura sendiri di lapangan itu.

Tiba-tiba kakinya menjadi begitu lemas, lalu jatuh terduduk di atas lantai.

**A-apa yang telah kulakukan?! Apakah ini benar?** **Bisa-bisa dia salah paham nantinya!**

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**Bersambung**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Hallo semuanya! :D

Maaf ya jika menurut sebagian orang bahwa saya sering telat update, ini dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk, sekali lagi saya minta maaf ._.v

Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan masih menceritakan tentang perjalanan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura dulu ya, jadi untuk permasalah di dalam keluarga kedua belah pihak nanti akan dibahas seiring dengan berjalannya cerita, karena untuk beberapa chapter ini saya mau fokusin ceritanya Sasuke dan Sakura dulu. tolong harap maklumi ya :D

Dan buat yang sempatin buat meriview, follow atau favt makasih banyak ya.

Hanazono Yuri : ini sudah update maaf menunggu :D

Cherry : iya Sakuranya seorang Putri tapi bukan di Konoha

Myra : hihi tapi latar belakangnya di Konoha :D makasih ya buat semangatnya.

Chikenbutt: benarkah penuh dengan intrik? Tapi masih belum dibahas masalah perpecahan di dalam keluarganya itu baru di sinopsisnya saja :D tapi akan segera di bahas kok, jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya ya ;)

Polkaadot: haha menurut olka ini lebih ke hurt? Hehe tp kaka mmng lagi pengen ngebikin drama nih :D hurtnya selingan ada juga kok

Kai anbu : hai salam kenal kembali, makasih senpai atas sarannya :D saya akan berusaha memperbaiki lagi kekurangan saya hehe. Sekali lagi makasih banyak atas sarannya

Hatake Ridafi Kun: haha ga di kritik juga gapapa kok dan makasih banyak ya udah mau nungguin cerita saya :D ;)

Ndhl971026 : iya dil ini udah updet kok, sori ya agak lama hehe

Aguma : aku langsung search ketika kamu bilang mengingatkan pada koizora, tapi cerita ini bukan terinspirasi dari koizora, setelah di search langsung di dwnload. Jadi aku udah nonton filmnya setelah aku perhatikan dibagian akhirnya ya agak sedkit mirip ._. beneran deh tanpa kesengajaan ._.v dan ini sudah update hihi makasih udah semangatin yah :3

Lovers : haha maaf kan kekurangan saya, kalau alurnya menurut kamu lambat tapi tenang aja GaaMatsu juga ada disini karena saya juga termasuk penggemarnya hehe. Dan makasih ya atas semangatnya :D

Momo Kuro : iya ini sudah lanjut kok maaf ya menunggu :D

Guest : iya ini sudah update kok maaf ya menunggu :D

sekali lagi terimakasih buat semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can Change Me**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Udara dingin semakin merasuki seluruh celah yang telah disinggahinya, menciptakan setitik gelora kegelisahan bagi setiap makhluk bernyawa yang tengah merasakan sensasinya, di sini musim panas yang biasa menciptakan terik tak kepalang di saat terang 180 derajat akan berbanding terbalik ketika gelap mulai menunjukan taringnya.

Sakura terus-menerus mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya namun ternyata tak semudah seperti yang dibayangkan, dia mencoba semakin merapatkan selimut tebal bercorak bunga melati itu, namun yang terjadi adalah semakin nihil, saat ini dengan mendekap selimut hangat miliknya sama sekali tak dapat membantu membuat terlelap.

Deru kegelisahan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya, dia tak bisa melupakan bagaimana suara pemuda itu ketika mengucapkan suatu hal yang begitu ambigu baginya, bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memberi jawaban yang pasti.

**Kau.. bahkan tidak kenal siapa aku..**

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di dalam otaknya. Hey itu bukan jawaban namanya! sungguh siapapun tak akan bisa menebak, itu berarti iya atau tidak.

**.**

**...o...o...o..**

**.**

"A-apa?! Ken-kencan?!"

"Ssstt.. pelankan suaramu Ino.."

Ino masih menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Aku tidak salah dengar? K-kau mengajaknya? Yang paling minim ekspresi di antara mereka itu?" gadis itu masih melongo tak percaya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menempelkan jemari telunjuk menekan bibir merah mudanya. Bermaksud memperingati gadis ini untuk bersikap lebih tenang.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, saat itu dia sendirian. Bahkan naruto dan temannya yang lain tak berada di sana.." Sakura memejamkan matanya berat. Saat ini fikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Dan kau juga sendirian? Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja disana?"

Mendengar itu seketika kedua matanya terbuka lebar, "hey, tidak sepeti itu. Jangan berpikir kejauhan!"

"Tenang-tenang, aku tahu kok," Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan.

Tiba-tiba dia menyipitkan kedua matanya, "tapi melihat ekspresi terkejutmu, kini malah membuatku mencurigaimu.." Lalu mata yang menyipit itu segera bertukar menjadi terpejam setitik air merembes keluar dari sudut matanya, jelas saja karena dia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat, dia tahu gadis itu hanya sedang menggodanya.

"Tapi dia tidak menerimanya," jawabnya pelan.

Mendengar itu seketika saja membuat tawa Ino mereda.

"Maksudnya dia menolakmu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya bilang.. bahwa aku tidak mengenal dia.."

"Kalau begitu bukan berarti dia menolak ajakan kencanmu tahu!"

Penuturan ini menciptakan berbagai tanda tanya baru di dalam benak gadis manis berjidat lebar itu.

"Ini sedikit misterius, dia bilang kau tidak kenal siapa dia? Hm." Gadis itu menempelkan telunjuk di dagu mulus miliknya.

"Aha! Aku tahu, mungkin si Uchiha itu menginginkan pendekatan lebih dalam denganmu, supaya bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain mungkin?" gadis itu mengangkat dan menurunkan kedua alisnya berirama seakan sedang berkata 'aku benarkan Sakura!'

Mendengar itu membuat mata Sakura kembali mendelik, dan Ino? Gadis itu malah kembali tertawa.

"Di bagian mana yang lucu Ino!"

"Hahaha.. ekspresi mu yang seperti ini benar-benar lucu.."

"hentikan tawa mu ini, kau tak tahu hal ini menyebabkan aku tak bisa terlelap semalaman, aku takut dia salah paham."

"Haha.. baik-baik, jangan parno begitu ih. Kau tenang saja, sesudah kencan ini kan nanti kau bisa menjelaskan semua padanya," kini gadis itu menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "hm. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kita menyampaikan pada Hinata?"

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Ayo Hinata!" Ino melemparkan bola tenisnya kepada Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba memukulnya namun pukulan itu meleset, bola tenis itu telah menjauh keluar dari lapangan.

Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan napas yang masih terengah.

**Pritt!** Kakashi meniupkan peluitnya.

"Baiklah cukup."

Itu pertanda bahwa latihan tennis mereka telah berakhir.

"Haha padahal pukulanmu hampir saja mengenai lemparanku tadi," Ino membesarkan hatinya sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Kalian sudah banyak kemajuan, sebentar lagi akan masuk jam pulang, baiklah segera bergegas mengganti dengan seragam sekolah."

"Baik Sensei," Jawab mereka serempak.

"Hyuga hinata."

"Ha'i." Sahut gadis itu pelan.

"Kau yang bertugas piket? bisa tolong membawakan ini ke ruang peralatan olahraga?"

Kakashi menunjukkan sekeranjang bola tenis yang baru saja mereka pakai untuk latihan.

"Biar aku saja Sensei."

Sakura yang sejak tadi memantau dari pinggiran lapangan bersama siswi lainnya, kini mengacungkan tangannya sambil berlari pelan kearah mereka.

Jujur Sakura memang cemas melihat Hinata, akhir-akhir ini gadis itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan biar aku sa-"

"Ino tolong temani Hinata mengganti seragam ya?"

"Iya, Sakura benar kau kelihatan kurang sehat hari ini," Ino menggapai lengan Hinata lembut.

Mereka berpisah arah, Ino membawa Hinata menuju ruang ganti, sedangkan Sakura menuju ruang pelaratan olahraga.

Setelah sampai. Gadis itu langsung memandang keselilingnya, "dimana penyimpanan bola tenis.." pikirnya.

Pandangannya masih berkeliaran diantara kerumunan berbagai tempat penyimpanan bola, lalu sorotan matanya menangkap sesuatu, sebuah tulisan dalam secarik kertas putih tertempel di sebuah lemari kayu.

**Penyimpanan bola**

"disinikah tempatnya?" sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam secarik kertas putih itu dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

**Krekk.. **erangan gesekan lumayan terdengar nyaring ketika Sakura mencoba membuka pintunya, namun dia sedikit terkejut karena lemari itu ternyata sudah terlalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bola karet, hanya deretan atas yang masih menyisakan tempat. Dia mencoba menjinjit untuk menjangkau namun tangannya masihlah belum sampai sepenuhnya untuk meletakkan keranjang pada deretan paling atas.

Dia mencoba menyelipkan keranjang itu ke dalam deretan bagian tengah, namun percuma saja karena deretan itu sudah terlalu dipenuhi oleh berbagai keranjang berisi bola lainnya, dia melirik ke segala arah mencoba menangkap sesuatu melalui sorotan matanya. Barang kali ada yang bisa digunakan untuk membantunya menjadi lebih tinggi, namun nihil belaka karena di dalam ruangan ini tak ada bangku atau barang lainnya sesuatu yang kuat untuk dipijaki olehnya.

"Berikan padaku."

Suara baritone yang tiba-tiba hadir itu jelas mengagetkannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengernyit heran keasal suara.

Terlihat jelas seorang pemuda tengah bersender di daun pintu yang sejak tadi memang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka olehnya, namun tubuhnya yang melawan pantulan sinar matahari sore membuat wajahnya tak terekspos.

Saat sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekat kini barulah disadarinya ternyata siapa pemuda itu, dengan sebagian rambutnya yang jigrak seperti ekor ayam, seragam olahraga yang ngepas membentuk tubuh tingginya yang begitu proporsional, kegugupan segera melanda gadis itu. Dia segera memutar menghadap kembali ke lemari kayu.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekatinya, dan berhenti tepat di balik punggungnya, gadis itu tidak yakin, tetapi hanya mereka berdua yang sedang menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini, tentu saja berarti yang pemuda itu maksud adalah dia.

"Yang berada di tanganmu itu."

Bahu gadis itu menegang, sebelum dia menoleh sedikit dengan dengan segala kekakuannya.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk keranjang bola tenis yang berada di pegangan Sakura.

Dilanda kegugupan yang memuncak, dia tak berani menatap kedua bola mata hitam pekat itu secara langsung namun dengan segera diserahkan keranjang bolanya pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke meraihnya, dia hanya mengambil sebuah bola tenis.

Saat Sakura mengadahkan tangan kikuk dan bersiap menerima kembali keranjangnya, Sasuke malah menahan keranjangnya lalu dengan sigap segera diletakkannya kembali ke deretan paling atas lemari kayu di ruangan itu, dia langsung mengetahui di sana penempatannya karena hanya di bagian itulah yang masih menyisakan tempat.

Setelah menaruhnya Sasuke segera melangkah pelan menuju pintu. Namun sebelum benar-benar mencapai pintu dia kembali berhenti, dengan tangan kanan yang menghempas pelan bola keatas lalu kembali jatuh ke tangannya, dia menoleh kebelakang singkat, bergulat dengan cahaya terang matahari sore. Menciptakan siluet lekuk tubuh yang begitu sesksi.

"Lain kali gunakan sepatu bertapak lebih tinggi, kau begitu pendek," ujarnya pelan. Lalu dengan santai melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju keluar ruangan itu.

Begitu sadar pemuda raven itu telah pergi Sakura menarik napasnya lega dan segera menyender lemas ke lemari kayu itu, tanpa disadarinya telapak tangannya juga kembali basah. Harus segugup itukah dia jika berada di dekat laki-laki itu?

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Bel sekolah menggema nyaring menandakan bahwa jam belajar telah usai.

Ketika melirik ke pintu kelasnya, benar saja pemuda berkulit pucat bersih itu sudah menunggunya dari balik pintu kelas, cepat-cepat gadis itu segera menyusulnya. Ini memang biasa terjadi, walaupun terkadang tidak pulang bersama namun jika mempunyai waktu pemuda itu pasti akan menunggunya di pintu kelas.

"Gaara-kun ano."

"Hn."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Pemuda itu tak meyahut, dan mulai melangkah, Matsuri terus mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Eto, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.." Matsuri menggaruk pipinya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto," suara baritone itu terdengar menyelidik.

"Jadi begini, ada temanku yang naksir dia, jadi.. aduh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Matsuri kembali menggaruk pipinya.

"Jangan suka ikut campur urusan percintaan orang lain."

"Bukan, bukan, bukan begitu. Ini sangat penting bagi seorang gadis tahu."

"Aku bukan seorang gadis."

"Salah sendiri menjadi temannya yang ditaksir," kini sambil menautkan tangan kebalik punggungnya, gadis itu terus mengikuti langkahnya, dengan senyuman manja yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di loker, dan segera menuju ke milik masing-masing, yang kebetulan memang berhadapan.

"Aku harus duluan pergi, ada latihan basket."

"Hm? Pas sekali!"

Gaara menoleh kearahnya, "kenapa."

Setelah memastikan bahwa lokernya sudah kembali terkunci rapat, Matsuri melangkahkan kakinya mencapai ke sebelah Gaara.

"Kau mau latihan bersama Naruto kan? Ayolah ajak dia, besok sore jam 4 bagaimana?" gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon, kedua bola matanya bergetar menandakan bahwa dia begitu berharap.

"Please.." lalu mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, dahinya juga ikut-ikutan mengerut hebat.

Melihat akting gadisnya yang sudah mendekati -bukan bahkan akan hampir melebihi- aktris di dalam sinetron, membuat Gaara menghela napas, membuat pertahanannya sedikit mencair.

"Terserah padamu," ucapnya sambil menutup dan mengunci loker miliknya.

"Yesss! Kenapa tak dari tadi, terima kasih sayangku," gadis itu terkekeh.

Pemuda itu tak menyahut, segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah yang tepat berada di depan loker para siswa.

"Ya, ya, kau mau latihan basket ya, bye! Hati-hati di jalan," serunya girang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gaara terus berjalan, namun ketika ham pir sampai di pintu keluar dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Jika kau mau, akan ku antar pulang sekarang."

"T-tidak usah, soalnya aku sudah terlanjur janji akan menemani Tenten ke mall sore ini. Kau jangan ngebut-ngebutan ya," Ingatnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menandakan bahwa Gaara harus mematuhi permintaannya yang ini.

"Hn. Kau pun, sampai rumah beri aku kabar."

Mendengar itu seketika membuat kedua pipi gadis itu bersemu merah, sedikit saja perhatian dari pemuda itu dapat langsung membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, gadis itu mengangguk senang.

Pemuda itu memang terkenal pendiam, dingin, dan datar. Namun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi lebih baik, itu semua perlahan demi perlahan terjadi semenjak dia bersama Matsuri, di hadapan gadis itu seakan-akan dia tak bisa menang dari rasa kekeras kepalaannya. Ya.. mungkin hanya gadis itu, atau mungkin memang hanya gadis itu yang bisa? Entahlah, yang jelas semenjak mengenalnya, gadis itulah yang dapat merubahnya menjadi lebih baik, **gadis itu telah merubahnya**.

Pemuda itu langsung menuju ke parkiran memacu mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta nya melesat meninggalkan Sekolah.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

'**From: Matsuri**

**Sakura sepertinya aku berhasil membujuk Gaara, masalah menyampaikan pada Hinata tolong sampaikan langsung saja padanya, bilang saja kita pergi ke taman bermain Jumat pukul 4 sore. Kau mengerti? Sudah ya, nanti aku kabari lagi. ;)'**

Tertera pesan singkat dari Matsuri, membuat Sakura langsung mengerti. Kebetulan saat ini dia masih bersama Hinata dan Ino di kelas, tanpa buang waktu dia segera mengajak gadis itu.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan. Gadis manis dengan bentuk poni selamat datang itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ngg.. mau tidak, Jumat sore kita pergi ke taman bermain?"

"Besok?"

"Hm, kebetulan Matsuri mengajak Gaara dan teman-temannya, kau harus ikut ya."

Ino yang sedari tadi mencermati pembicaraan kedua temannya langsung mengerti.

"Iya Sakura benar, kalau di ingat-ingat ini sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bersenang-senang kan Hinata. Kalau begitu aku ikut juga Sakura, boleh kan? Ino bertanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja, baiklah aku akan menyampaikan pada Matsuri bahwa kita bertiga akan ikut serta ya."

"T-tunggu dulu, aku.." cegah Hinata secara tiba-tiba, dari mimik wajahnya tersirat sedikit keraguan.

"Ada apa Hinata? Bukannya kita sudah lama tak berlibur? Ayolah.. aku sudah lama tak ke taman bermain," Ino berakting dengan menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

Hinata terlihat bimbang, "baiklah kalau begitu," lanjutnya pelan.

"Nah begitu dong," Ino tertawa renyah, setelah itu dia mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai ulangan seni musik yang kemungkinan akan diadakan oleh Tayuya-Sensei dalam minggu depan. Dalam kesempatan ini Sakura segera membalas sebuah pesan.

'**To: Matsuri**

**Aku sudah mengajaknya, dan dia bersedia. Baiklah secepatnya kabari aku ya, terimakasih.'**

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

**Fiuh..** asap rokok itu menebar di sekitar ruangan kerjanya. Sekilas kelihatannya pria itu sedang santai membaca koran terbitan hari ini. Namun sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah pikirannya telah meracau jauh entah kemana-mana.

Ingatan itu kembali berputar di dalam otaknya, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa semakin stres menghadapi kelakuan putra bungsunya, dahulu Sasuke seorang bocah yang begitu manis dan penurut, namun untuk sekarang, jangan pernah berharap perilaku itu masih tersisa, karena semakin hari pemuda itu semakin berbanding tebalik 180 derajat.

Dia kembali menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Membawa ke psikolog? Rencana itu sudah lama ditempuhnya namun tetap saja Sasuke tak mau bertemu dengan psikolog yang secara khusus telah diundangnya kerumah. Terlalu keras kepala adalah jawabannya.

"**aku tidak gila, aku tidak butuh siapapun. Ini hidupku, kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku." **

Ucap anak itu dingin di kala umurnya baru mulai menginjak 13 tahun.

**Fiuhh..** lagi-lagi kepulan asap itu menari-nari lihai di sekitaran mejanya. Pria itu memejamkan berat kedua matanya. Berharap semua bayangan ini hanyalah mimpi, jujur saja dia begitu merindukan masa lalu.

"Maaf Tuan memanggil saya?" seorang bodyguard berpakaian rapi serba hitam telah sampai di ruangannya.

"Tolong siapkan kendaran, aku ingin menghirup udara segar," ucap Fugaku pelan.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Ayah.."

Seorang pemuda cilik tengah memegang erat tangan Kizashi. Jari-jari mungilnya sangat kontras dengan milik pria setengah baya yang masih tergolek lemah di atas kasur ditemani berbagai macam selang infusnya.

"Inari,sejak kapan kau berada di sini."

Tsunami yang sejak tadi sedang memeriksa berbagai dokumen penting, tak sadar bahwa putra satu-satunya itu telah masuk ke dalam kediaman yang di tempatinya bersama Kizashi.

"Hentikan, jangan mengganggu ayahmu."

"Aku tidak mengganggu ayah ibu, sejak tadi ibu sibuk terus dengan berbagai tumpukan kertas yang tebal itu, aku bosan. Dan Sakura malah tidak berada di sini! Ayah, aku ingin di samping Ayah saja!"

"Maaf yang mulia Ratu, dari tadi yang mulia pangeran Inari terus merengek meminta kesini, saya sudah menahannya namun Pangeran malah mendorong saya dan berlari menuju kemari," jelas dayang Istana itu dengan wajah gugup.

Tsunami menggeletukkan gerigi giginya geram.

"Bawa Pangeran keluar!"

"B-baik yang mulia Ratu."

Dayang Istana bersurai cokelat itu segera menuntun sang Pangeran untuk meninggalkan kamar megah yang tengah dipijakinya.

"Yang mulia Pangeran bermain dengan saya saja ya," bujuknya halus.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama Ayah, atau Sakura. Beri tahu aku dimana Sakura berada!"

Inari terus mengamuk di dalam gendongan dayang Istana tersebut.

"Ibu.. aku rindu padanya.. paling tidak pertemukan aku dengan kakak saja!"

Hal itu membuat Tsunami semakin kalap, "bawa Pangeran keluar sekarang."

"Ba-baik yang mulia." Sang dayang segera membawa Inari menuju keluar.

Tsunami melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, berhadapan dengan para pengawal yang selalu siap siaga berjaga di setiap sudut kediamannya bersama Kizashi.

"Paduka Raja sedang beristirahat, aku tak mau ada yang mengganggu, tanpa terkecuali Pangeran sekalipun," ujar wanita itu pelan.

"Baik, yang mulia Ratu."

Sang Ratu kembali menjajaki kakinya agar kembali ke dalam kamar megah itu.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Kau baru pulang Sasuke.. ? mengapa telat sekali? kau sudah makan? Segera mandi dengan air hangat, setelah itu segera turunlah kembali karena Ibu sudah menyiapkan berbagai menu kesukaan mu untuk malam ini."

Yukie yang sedari tadi sedang mengganti-ganti channel di tv, segera bangkit ketika sadar bahwa putra tirinya sudah berada di rumah.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia berjalan pelan menuju kulkas di dekat dapur, Yukie sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, kebiasaan sang Uchiha bungsu. jika sudah seperti ini maka akan lebih baik jika dia berdiam saja. Berkoar seperti apapun pemuda itu tetap tak akan menganggapnya ada.

Segelas minuman dingin itu langsung habis tak tersisa dalam sekali tegukan.

"Hebat betul."

Tanpa menolehpun Sasuke sudah mengetahui itu suara siapa, ditambah dengan suara tongkat yang baru saja membentur lantai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Tanpa memperdulikan sindirannya pemuda itu malah kembali menambahkan air dingin ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Pulang semalam ini dengan seragam yang masih lengkap. Hebat betul. Tidak punya aturan sama sekali."

Setelah minuman dingin yang mengisi gelas bening itu tandas, Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya melewati wanita tua itu, melangkahi satu persatu anak tangga, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Hal ini menyebabkan emosi wanita itu memuncak lepas kendali, "Sasuke!" ucapnya keras.

Sasuke yang masih menginjakan kakinya pada tangga utama kediaman Uchiha menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku lelah nenek, mau istirahat," ujarnya singkat. Dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai atas.

Chiyo menarik napasnya panjang, membuat dada dan hidungnya kembang, kempis tak karuan.

"Sudahlah Ibu, sepertinya dia memang kelihatan lelah.. Jika lapar dia pasti kembali turun. Ibu juga beristirahatlah.." Yukie menuntun wanita tua itu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Dimana Fugaku?"

"Dia sudah tidur, sepertinya dia juga kelelahan karena sudah keluar seharian ini."

"begitukah.."

Setelah sampai tepat di pintu kamarnya, wanita tua itu segera melangkah masuk dan menguncinya. Meletakkan tongkatnya tepat di sebelah tempat tidur, kekesalannya untuk malam ini hampir menuju ubun-ubun dan lagi-lagi karena gara-gara seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan cucu kandungnya sendiri. Dia menghela napasnya berat, memejamkan kedua matanya berharap hawa panas yang menyergapnya segera melenggang jauh.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Alarm di kamar Sasuke berderu nyaring, pemuda itu meraba-raba mencari asal suara, seketika suara nyaring itu terhenti. Membuatnya kembali merapatkan selimut. Namun hal itu tak bertahan sampai 10 menit pun, karena sekarang terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar dari pelayan pribadinya.

"Tuan muda.."

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Tuan muda.. mohon berlekas siap Tuan dan Nyonya akan segera menunggu anda di meja makan.."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan sosok Sasuke sudah berdiri tegak membuat gadis pelayan itu bergidik ngeri.

"T-tuan muda."

"Baiklah tak usah menggedor lagi. 15 menit lagi aku akan segera turun," ujarnya pelan.

Gadis pelayan itu segera mengangguk sopan dan berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu di lantai bawah.

"Fugaku, anakmu itu. Sudah keterlaluan," Chiyo yang lebih dulu membuka suara di pagi ini.

"Apa yang ibu bicarakan.." Fugaku menjawab pelan sambil tetap fokus pada koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak mengerti dan bersikap keterlaluan juga ada batasnya, ini salahmu. Seharusnya sejak dulu kau jangan memperburuk keturunan dengan menikahi seseorang dari kalangan yang tak terpelajar, ya seperti ini jadinya sekarang mempunyai anak yang tak tahu aturan. Sudah berada di luar kendali," komentar Chiyo pedas. Lalu kembali menyesapi teh madu hangatnya.

Fugaku menghela napas perlahan lalu melipat kembali koran yang berada di tangannya, "Ibu ku mohon, jangan membawa-bawa kesalahan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali. Dia seperti ini karena ulah siapa, kita yang telah mendidiknya.."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku..?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. selama ini dia tumbuh bersama kita, jika dia tak sejalan bersama kita, berarti itu salah pada aturan kita bukan pada mantan istriku.."

"Cukup.. aku tak mau omong kosongmu ini sampai terdengar oleh Yukie."

"Ibu beri aku waktu.. dia hanya masih belum bisa menerima semuanya.."

"Mau sampai kapan lagi, anakmu itu sudah berandalan tingkat akut. Bikin malu keluarga saja." Komentarnya jauh lebih pedas lagi.

"Ibu!" tanpa sadar Fugaku sedikit membentak Ibunya dengan keras.

Chiyo menatapnya tajam.

"Ku mohon, untuk saat ini, jangan mencampuri urusanku dan dia. Beri dia waktu untuk bisa menerima kehidupan yang sedang dijalaninya.."

Seperkian detik Chiyo masih menatapnya tajam. Terdengar decit sepatu dari arah tangga. Fugaku tahu itu berasal dari sepatu putra bungsunya.

Di saat bersamaan Yukie muncul dari balik dapur membawa beberapa menu bersama pelayan, "lho Sasuke.. mau langsung berangkat? Ayo sarapan dulu, Ibu sudah menyiapkan jus tomat untukmu."

"Maaf, ada hal lain yang harus ku lakukan, aku pamit," katanya pelan. Lalu segera menuju ke garansi melesat meninggal kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau lihat anakmu itu? Di saat yang lain menunggunya datang dia malah pergi seenaknya saja," Chiyo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi lalu kembali menyeruput teh madunya.

Kali ini Fugaku memilih mengalah, tanpa menjawab perkataan Ibunya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Hempasan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan brutal, dengan kecepatan tinggi pemuda itu melesat menggunakan motor Ducati 1098s miliknya. Bukan menuju ke Sekolah melainkan ke suatu tempat yang sering dikunjunginya ketika sendirian.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman, mengunjungi tempat yang akan ditujunya saat ini adalah penenang yang ampuh baginya. Mengandalkan motornya dia terus melesat kencang membelah keramaian hiruk pikuk Kota menuju suatu tempat yang jauh lebih sunyi. Suatu tempat yang sangat menenangkan baginya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"**Tuan Fugaku, kebetulan saya baru saja menerbitkan sebuah buku mengenai tentang bagaimana cara menangani anak dengan tepat, mungkin kau bisa membacanya di waktu senggangmu.."**

Perkataan itu seketika mengiang kembai di telinganya, ya dia baru saja bertemu dengan Morino Ibiki seorang psikologi kondang teman baiknya, seperti biasa berkonsultasi bukan hanya mengenai dirinya namun jauh lebih mengenai perilaku putra bungsunya.

Dia kembali memicit pelan pelipis matanya.

"Tolong singgah ke toko buku terdekat," dia berujar pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam berat.

"Maat Tuan, tetapi sore ini anda ada meeting dengan salah satu klien."

"Tak masalah, aku hanya sebentar saja di sana."

"Baik Tuan," jawab sang supir mengerti.

"sepertinya di ujung jalan sebelah kiri ada sebuah toko buku, tidak terlalu besar dan terkenal, jika anda mau. Tetapi kalau tidak kita bisa mencari toko buku yang lainnya."

"Tidak mengapa, yang paling dekat saja. Aku hanya ingin mengecek sebuah buku.. tepikan mobilnya."

"Baik."

Setelah sampai di ujung jalan, sang supir segera menepikan mobilnya, memasuki halaman parkiran sebuah toko buku. Fugaku memandangnya, memang tidak terlalu besar dan memiliki nama yang tak setenar lainnya. Namun apa salahnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lhat. Dia segera melangkah masuk.

**Kring.. kring..** sambutan lonceng yang melambai-lambai di balik pintu kaca saat lelaki pemilik bisnis pakaian Pria itu melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, dia segera menuju ke deretan buku mengenai anak.

Mencari satu-persatu dengan nama pengarang Morino Ibiki, terlalu banyak buku. Sialnya tidak ada yang menerakan nama Morino Ibiki di baliknya, dia menghela napas akhirnya memilih sebuah majalah Fashion yang kebetulan sedang membahas mengenai mode terbaru dari jas pria.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia melangkah menuju kasir segera mengeluarkan dompet yang terbuat dari kulit ular itu.

"Berapa harganya.." saat Fugaku mengangkat wajahnya hendak membayar, dia begitu terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Bola matanya bergerak kekiri dan kekanan liar.

"Mi-ko-to?!"

Wanita yang berada di hadapannya pun tak kalah sama terkejutnya, wanita itu menggeleng pelan, dan hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah dia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"F-fugaku.."

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Dilain tempat seorang gadis dengan gaun manis biru muda selutut tengah berlarian kecil, walaupun sebenarnya sepatu bertumit merah bela miliknya membuat dia sedikit kepayahan untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, sudah hampir sampai di gerbang."

"Baik-baik, kami tepat berada di sebuah taman kecil, di pojok kiri. Setelah kau melewati gerbang utama kau pasti akan menemukan kami."

"Ha'i."

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk pelan, dia segera membeli tiket masuk di sebuah loket. Lalu dengan berlarian kecil segera menuju ke gerbang utama.

"Sakuraaaaa disini.." Ino melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat 5 orang pemuda bersama 5 orang gadis tengah menantinya, Sakura segera menutup ponselnya, lalu balas melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ino menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku.." Sakura memandang mereka satu persatu.

**Dia** tak berada di antara mereka, dimana **dia**. tetapi ada seorang gadis yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihatnya sama sekali.

Matsuri melihat gelagat Sakura dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu pasti sedang kebingungan dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang saat ini sedang bersama mereka.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini sepupu Gaara sekaligus pacarnya Shikamaru. Namanya Temari."

Gadis bersurai kuning itu tersenyum ramah, "senang bertemu denganmu Sakura."

"Salam kenal, temari-san," balas gadis itu sopan.

"Apakah aku yang paling telat?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kami juga tidak tahu, seharusnya ada seorang lagi yang sudah berada di sini," sahut Lee bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Sai menoleh ke jam tangannya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Tadi pagi dia sempat mengangkat panggilan teleponku tapi sejak siang tadi dia sudah tak menjawab lagi. Sampai membolos dari sekolah. Yah kau tahulah kurasa mungkin dia ke tempat itu lagi."

"Kemana?"

"Tempat yang membuat dia selalu meghilang secara tiba-tiba, dia tak pernah memberi tahu di mana tempatnya, tanya Shikamaru saja sana."

"Sembarangan mana ku tahu," jawab Shimaru singkat, lalu kembali menguap. Kembali menciptakan bercak air di susut matanya.

Sakura masih memperhatikan mereka.

**Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, dan Naruto. Tak ada dia..**

Setelah melihat ke 5 pemuda itu hadir tanpa dia, entah mengapa membuat perasaan nya menjadi aneh. Tidak begitu jelas namun dia merasakan seakan sebuah jarum sedang menusuk-nusuk jauh di dalam dadanya, dia tidak begitu mengerti, dia juga tak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah sebaliknya.

Tapi yang Sakura tahu dia terus mengawasi setiap pengunjung yang akan memasuki gerbang utama.

**Dia tak bersama mereka.. benarkah dia tak akan datang.. ?**

Pertanyaan itu terus bermain-main difikirannya.

"Hey aku berpasangan denganmu saja ya!"

Tiba-tiba Nauto memegang lengannya, sentuhan itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat segera dilepaskannya tangan itu.

Matsuri melepaskan dekapannya pada Gaara, cepat-cepat mendekati mereka, "N-naruto, Sakura sudah janjian dengan"

"Hoi Teme! Di sini!" pemuda blonde itu melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, semua mata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan t-shirt hitam polos begitu kontras dengan putih kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya, berpadu dengan jins belel beserta sepasang sepatu converse bernuansa merah bata, ditambah lagi dengan rambut setengah jigrak yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibiarkan acak-acakan olehnya, sungguh membuat gadis manapun pasti akan curi-curi pandang ketika melewatinya. Pemuda itu masih berjalan santai memasuki gerbang.

**D-dia benar-benar datang?!**

"Kau telat!" kekeh naruto ketika Sasuke sudah berada di antara mereka.

"Hey pas sekali, dia belum punya pasangan, kau jalan dengannya saja ya!" telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap dengan tatapan khasnya, datar tanpa ekspresi.

**Apa? Ini tidak benar, bukan seperti ini rencananya!**

Hal ini membuat Sakura jadi serba salah, ini sungguh tidak sesuai dengan rencana mereka, "B-bukan begitu tapi Hinata akan jalan bersa-"

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdua, dan kita juga berdua. Ayo jalan," Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi.

"Kami dulan," sambil menarik tangan Sakura menjauh. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Sakura segera menoleh kebelakang namun Matsuri, dan Ino pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Hinata? Dia malah menunduk dalam diam, tak begitu jelas bagaimana ekspresinya namun Sakura tahu sahabatnya akan kembali bersedih.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Ini pesanan milik anda Tuan orange juice, dan lemon tea. Untuk pesanan makanannya akan segera datang beberapa menit lagi mohon silahkan menunggu.." Fugaku hanya mengangguk singkat, pelayan restoran itu langsung mengerti dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua kembali.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, tidak tahu siapa yang harus duluan memulai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk lebih dulu menanyakan hal yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini.."

Mikoto mengangkat wajahnya pelan, kedua mata onix saling beradu saling menyimpan kenangan sama-sama menyiratkan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

Tanpa disadari Fugaku, di balik meja Mikoto meggenggam erat kedua tangannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu.. dan.." berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas wanita itu kini menatap lurus ke dalam mata mantan suaminya itu, "Sasuke.." pandangannya begitu mengiba, terlihat jelas bahwa sosok mata itu begitu merindukan kedua makhluk yang pernah berada di dalam hatinya.

Fugaku menoleh kearahnya. Mikoto langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dalam minumannya.

"Kami. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja.."

Sambil menghela napas pelan, Mikoto memegang dadanya, "Syukurlah.." desahnya perlahan dengan senyum lembutnya yang kini mulai mendominasi.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi jauh lebih lembut.

Sungguh siapapun yang melihat dan pernah mengenalnya tak akan ada yang pernah bisa untuk benar-benar membencinya, wanita ini terlihat begitu rapuh untuk dibenci. Sampai sekarang pun Fugaku masih begitu heran mengapa Ibunya sendiri begitu membenci wanita yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis dengan perlahan, "Tentu saja.. dia baik-baik saja.."

Mendengar itu seketika senyum di wajah wanita itu perlahan mulai merekah.

"Kau tak menanyakan kabar Ibuku?" Fugaku bertanya dengan senyum tipis yang masih menghiasi wajahnya tampannya, walaupun tahun ini dia sudah berusia 47 tahun.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Mikoto tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja bagaimana kabar.. Ibu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Dia masihlah cerewet seperti dulu," disaat seperti ini Fugaku masih mencoba untuk bercanda. Dan jawaban itu berhasil membuat Mikoto tersenyum lepas.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Itachi.." kini berganti Fugaku yang ingin mendengar kabar mereka.

"Aku dan dia.. sempat mengalami beberapa hal, namun seperti yang kau lihat sampai saat ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang, aku memiliki sebuah toko buku, dan Itachi.. dia sudah menjadi seorang Mahasiswa sekarang.."

"Anak itu sudah kuliah?" tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Itachi sudah berumur 21 sekarang karena setiap tahun dia masih sangat ingat bahwa setiap 09 juni Itachi berulang tahun, namun dia hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat sampai Itachi berumur 10 tahun. Karena di saat putra sulungnya menginjak usia 11 tahun, dia sudah kehilangan jejaknya, baik Itachi maupun Mikoto.

"Begitulah.."

Mikoto masih terus memandang ke gelas berisi lemon tea itu, masih belum siap mungkin masih terlalu merasa bersalah membuatnya tak sanggup memandang langsung ke mata mantan suaminya itu.

Fugaku memandangnya intens, "Kau.. belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. sudah hampir 11 tahun.. dan jujur saja ini.. hampir membuatku gila.." lirihnya.

"Aku.."

"Bersembunyi dariku?"

Tak disangka-sangka pertanyaan Fugaku mengenai tepat di sasaran, Mikoto langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya nanar.

"Kau meminta cerai, aku sudah mengabulkannya. Tapi kau tahu saat itu aku masih sangat.."

**Mencintaimu..**

Lelaki itu tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Hanya menyelesaikan satu kata terakhir jauh di lubuk hatinya.

"Fugaku.." Wanita itu semakin merasa bersalah, "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi.. dan kudengar kau sudah menikah.. jadi-"

"Aku menikah bukan karena kehendakku, dan itu terjadi jau setelah kau menghilang!" dia sadar bahwa emosinya mulai menaik. Sedikit menghela napasnya berat, "jangan menjadikan itu alasan.. kau yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku.."

Wanita itu tak sanggup menahan rintihan air yang mulai membendung di celah matanya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisiknya pelan.

"Maaf pesanan makanannya sudah sampai.." Pelayan wanita yang baru datang itu segera menyajikan 2 porsi beef steak beserta sayuran dan 2 gelas puding di meja makan mewah bernuansa putih itu.

Mikoto segera memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan mengusap pelan matanya sehingga cairan bening itu tak sampai terlihat dan mengalir ke pipi mulusnya.

Fugaku kembali mengangguk singkat pada pelayan itu, dan si pelayan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua kembali.

"13 tahun yang lalu, di saat kau meminta cerai. Kau bilang ingin tinggal di Sunagakure.. aku mempercayaimu.. setiap tahun berkunjung kesana bahkan aku tak pernah lupa ikut merayakan ulang tahun Itachi, namun di saat Itachi akan berumur 11 tahun, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan kontak, tiba-tiba kediamanmu kosong, kalian menghilang tanpa jejak.."

"Itu karena.." Mikoto tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Karena apa.." Fugaku memandang lurus ke matanya. Membuat Mikoto benar-benar tidak tahan lagi menghadapinya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi.." wanita itu segera bersiap pergi, namun tangan kekar Fugaku menahan lengannya.

"Pembicaraan kita belumlah selesai. Berikan aku nomor telepon mu."

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Atau aku akan terus mendatangi tokomu."

"Ku mohon jangan begini.."

Wanita itu segera melepaskan tangan Fugaku, segera menuju ke kasir untuk membayar tagihan. Namun dia kalah cepat karena Fugaku sudah lebih dulu membayar semua tagihan pesanan mereka.

Saat mereka sudah berada di luar Restoran, Mikoto menarik tangan fugaku dan segera menaruh sejumlah uang di atas telapak tangan lelaki itu.

Fugaku menatapnya aneh. Bersiap mengembalikan uang wanita itu.

"Ku mohon jangan dikembalikan. Ini hasil kerjaku selama ini, jangan biarkan aku selalu bergantung padamu. Kita bukanlah sepasang suami istri lagi sehingga kau tak berhak membiayaiku.

Kedua bola mata hitam pekat itu kembali beradu.

"Baiklah ini kartu namaku, di dalamnya terdapat nomor telepon yang bisa kau hubungi," Mikoto memberinya sebuah kartu nama.

"Sekarang tolong biarkan aku pergi.."

Namun lagi-lagi Fugaku menahan lengannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengabaikan panggilan dariku.." bisiknya pelan.

Wanita itu tak menjawab dengan kata-kata namun dia mengangguk pelan, segera dilepaskannya tangan Fugaku, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

"Dimana keran airnya ya.."

Beberapa saat yang lalu seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memegang eskrim sambil berkejar-kejaran bersama kedua temannya, tanpa sengaja telah menubruknya. Sehingga menciptakan sebuah noda pada gaun biru miliknya, sedangkan Naruto lelaki itu memang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya barang sebentar.

Gadis itu menemukannya, namun jauh di sana terlihat sesosok **tersangka** penyebab dari kegelisahan yang senantiasa melanda hatinya secara tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini. Tak punya pilihan lain, karena hanya di sanalah satu-satunya keran air yang dijumpainya.

Perlahan Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat. Dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu merasakan kehadirannya, pemuda itu masih terus membersihkan tangannya di pancuran air mengalir.

**Crushh.. **air keran mengalir dengan deras.

Sakura melirik ke arah pemuda itu sekilas, namun sepertinya pemuda itu memang tak berniat membahas apapun dengan nya. Sakura masih mencoba untuk bersikap tidak gugup, dengan perlahan dia membubuhi sedikit air ke atas noda eskrim yang mulai mengering sejak tadi di atas bajunya.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk bersikap wajar.

"Naruto sedang membeli es serut," ucap nya pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bertanya kepadamu?" sahut lelaki itu tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Huh?" sekilas gadis itu kebingungan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar, " tidak.."

Sasuke masih terus mengadahkan tangannya di bawah pancuran deras air, "Jadi ini yang sebenarnya yang kau inginkan."

Kerutan kembali menghiasi dahi gadis itu sebelum dia akan bertanya dengan segala rasa bingungnya.

"Kencan dengannya," ucap pemuda itu datar tanpa perubahan mimik sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu tak menyahut seolah-olah berlagak sedang tak mendengar atau mungkin memang tak mau ambil pusing?

"Hey! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau di sini Sakura."

Tidak tahu sejak kapan namun Naruto sudah berada di belakang keduanya, dengan 2 gelas es serut berada di kedua pegangannya.

"Lho kau bersama Teme?"

Sasuke menarik kedua tangannya dari pancuran air yang tengah mengalir, lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Tidak sengaja bertemu disini, aku tak mengapa-apakannya, tak usah khawatir," sahutnya pelan sambil mengelap kedua tangannya yang kini mulai mengering.

"Ha?"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," sekilas mata itu melirik kepada gadis yang masih berdiri kaku di sampingnya, namun itu hanya sekilas karena sekarang dia sudah melangkah melewati tubuh Naruto, "Selamat bersenang-senang Dobe," ucapnya pelan ketika berpas-pasan dengan Naruto, terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan bersama Sakura.

"Dia kenapa sih..?"

**Mengapa malah berakhir seperti ini..**

Sakura tak menjawabnya, dia malah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel kemudian melakukan sebuah panggilan pada seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hinata kau dimana?"

"Sakura, aku.."

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang berada di seberang telepon sana.

Sedikit lama namun akhirnya dia menjawab, "Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.."

"Kenapa kau kembali."

"Maaf.."

"Katakan kau sedang berada dimana, aku akan segera menyusul kesana."

"Tidak Sakura, jangan.. aku benar-benar baik-baik saja, ku mohon untuk hari ini saja bersenang-senanglah dengannya.."

Ada apa dengan semuanya, mengapa rencana ini bisa gal segagal-gagalnya. Gadis itu menopang keningnya gelisah, ini sudah tak benar lagi, seseorang.. bukan, bahkan **dua** manusia sekaligus sedang salah paham saat ini.

"Keadaanku baik-baik saja, tolong jangan mengkhawatirkanku Sakura-chan.."

**Klik**. Gadis itu telah memutuskan panggilannya. Sakura menghela napas berat.

**Ini sudah berada di luar kendali.**

"Ini sudah tak benar lagi.." lirihnya pelan, sebelum dia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata shapire naruto.

Naruto menautkan alisnya lalu bertanya dengan segala rasa bingungnya, "Kenapa? Kau melakukan panggilan dengan siapa? Dia kenapa?"

"Hinata.."

"Hinata? Ah aku ingat, bukannya dia yang tadi akan jalan bersama Sasuke ya?"

"Dia menyukaimu Naruto."

Dari dalam kedua bola matanya yang bergetar menandakan dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkanya.

"Ditengah pelajaran.. namanya namamu senantiasa menghiasi di sudut setiap buku miliknya, dia terus tak sabar menanti-nanti saat jam istirahat, kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia menunggu untuk bertemu denganmu.. melirik kau dari jauh, melihat senyummu ketika bercanda bersama teman-temanmu, dia memang tak pernah mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, namun dia dapat mengungkapkan langsung ke hatimu melalui tatapan matanya."

Sakura masih terus menatap lurus ke dalam mata Naruto.

"Kau mungkin memang tidak sadar, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Dan hari ini aku telah sadar bahwa aku telah bersikap ceroboh, aku telah menyakiti perasaan teman baikku."

Naruto memandangnya tak percaya, terang saja bahkan selama ini dia tak mengenal gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang hanya mengenal sepihak saja bisa terlibat perasaannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada yang lain ya," gadis itu tersenyum hangat, lalu segera berbalik meninggalkan taman bermain itu. Meluruskan sebuah kesalahpahaman. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan dengan memegang es serut di kedua belah tangannya.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Terdiam merunduk gelisah, kala malam bersama dinginnya suhu kembali menyapa udara, gadis itu berusaha berkali-kali untuk merapatkan kedua matanya..

Kegelisahan kembali melanda batinnya.. Sore tadi memang dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata dan syukurlah karena gadis itu bisa mengerti dengan baik apa maksudnya, namun tetap saja membuat dia masih merasa bersalah..

Jauh dari balik lamunannya dia pun masih mencari sosok itu namun dia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.. siapa lagi? Tentu saja pemuda raven yang berhasil membuat perasaannya jatuh bangun akhir-akhir ini, hey! Bahkan ini hanyalah sebuah lamunan tetapi kenapa sosok itu masih seakan tak mau menoleh kearahnya? kesalahpahaman yang benar-benar membuatnya seakan seperti ikan yang sedang menggelepar-lepar akibat kekuarangan air.

Tak punya pilihan lain memejamkan kedua mata memang adalah cara yang terampuh pada saat ini, paling tidak bisa sedikit melupakan perasaan yang mulai tidak wajar ini. Ya gadis itu sadar perasaan ini sudah mulai **tidak wajar**.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

**Tok tok tok.. **suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

"Tuan muda.. maaf membangunkan mu, tapi ini sudah pukul 06.30 kalau anda masih belum bangun, anda bisa telat pergi ke sekolah.."

"..." tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Tak menyerah gadis pelayan itu mencoba mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"Biar aku saja.." sebuah suara menghentikan ketukan itu,

Sang gadis pelayan segera menoleh terkejut, "T-tuan muda Sasori.."

"Hari ini bar aku saja yang membangunkannya," ucapnya dengan senyum menawan, membuat kedua pipi gadis pelayan itu segera bersembul merah.

"B-baik saya pamit ke dapur," jawabnya malu-malu. Setelah itu segera berlalu meninggalkan pemuda setinggi 180 cm itu di depan pintu.

Sasori segera membuka pintu kamar yang berada di hadapannya. Terlihat sesosok yang sedang terlelap di balik selimut tebal bercorak kipas tersebut. Perlahan Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kanan ranjang adik tirinya tersebut.

**Srakk.. **tirai jendela itu telah terbuka, seketika cahaya matahari menerobos masuk menerangi kamar pemuda yang di dominasi oleh warna biru donker itu.

Ternyata hal itu membuat pemuda yang masih setengah sadar ini menjadi berang, "Berani sekali kau masuk tanpa izin. Seharusnya kau cukup mengetuk pintu dari luar," ucapnya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Halo Sasuke bagaimana kabarmu."

Sasuke menoleh, seketika keinginannya untuk bisa memeluk guling kembali menjadi sirna. Sasuke segera bangun dan menatapnya waspada.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini."

"Tentu saja aku bisa, karena selama 5 tahun yang lalu margaku sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha.." ucapnya dengan mata menusuk.

"Ini kamarku, milikku. Privasiku, kau tak berhak menginjaknya tanpa seizin pemiliknya," jawaban itu juga disertai tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk.

"Begitukah sapaanmu untuk seorang kakak yang baru saja kembali ke rumahnya? Kau masihlah tetap sama seperti dulu Sasuke, tak jauh berbeda.."

"Seharusnya kau lebih bisa membiasakan dirimu.. Sasori."

Kedua bola mata milik kedua pemuda itu, si hitam kelam dan si cokelat pastel, seakan beradu untuk saling menikam.

Sasori mendenguskan tawanya di balik hidung. Dia menatap lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat, "Sangat menarik.." ucapnya pelan dengan senyum tipis yang mulai terbentuk.

Sedangkan si pemuda raven dalam diam masih menatapnya dingin, percayalah walaupun diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman termanis sekalipun namun tatapan keduanya masihlah tetap seperti singa yang ingin memperebutkan daerah kekuasaannya. Dengan sorotan mata yang sama-sama seakan ingin saling membunuh.

**.**

**...o...o...o...**

**bersambung**

**...o...o...o...**

**.**

Halo semua kita bertemu lagi :D

Polkaadot: maaf ya olka kaka engga ngeliat kamu ada ngomen di chapter 2 ya. Iya nih ada kesalahan nama distu tapi udah kakak ganti kok, makasih yah udah mengingatkan kakak. :D

Qren: sasusaku? Iya ini emang tentang kehidupan mereka berdua kok hehe. Namun ada beberapa kisah lain juga yang mendapatkan porsi di cerita ini

Pinky Blossom: hihi baiklah pada chapter ini sudah mulai memasuki kisah di balik keluarga mereka masing-masing kok makasih atas semangatnya ya :D

Leeonew: iya ini sudah update, terimakasih sudah menunggu ;)

Hanazono Yuri: iya ini sudah update terimakasih ya sudah menunggu ;)

Hotaro Keiko: iya ini sudah chapter berikutnya kok, terimakasih ya sudah menunggu

Khoirunnisa740: iya ini sudah update, apakah ini sudah termasuk kilat? Hehe terimakasih ya sudah menunggu :D

Mizz k: iya ini sudah update kok, hihi terima kasih ya sudah mau menunggu ;)

Sekali lagi terima kasih hbaut semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meriview cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya bye :*


End file.
